


From the Stars it's not the Same

by afairytail44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairytail44/pseuds/afairytail44
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Lucy is leaving and Natsu isn't ready to let her go.





	From the Stars it's not the Same

How had things gone so wrong?

The mission was supposed to be easy. No one had told him the bandits would have magic nullifying weapons. No one told him they would go after Lucy first. No one told him the knife was poisonous.

No one told him the bandits were out to kill.

Now he sat beside Lucy's infirmary bed, as the poison slowly spread through her veins. He held her hand as her magic drained from her body. That was the worst part. It wasn't the stab wound that would kill her, nor the poison. All the poison did was drain her magic from her, it wouldn't kill her.

Lucy would die from magic deficiency.

When it happened, Natsu raced home. Happy flew them back as fast as possible, but it was too late.

The type of poison had a bad reaction to Lucy's blood type, and at the rate it spread, by the time Wendy got her hands on Lucy, there was nothing she could do.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, the one with her guild mark, and clutched in tight in both of his. He pressed a light kiss on her skin, shutting his eyes in attempt to stop the tears.

"Oh god, Luce, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Anger flared up inside him, a burning fury that made him want to tear himself apart. But he forced it down, not wanting to hurt Lucy in his rage. He gently set her hand back down on the bed. The anger faded, leaving a hole in him, that sadness came to fill. He shut his eyes even tighter, but it wasn't enough. One tear rolled down his cheek, then another, and a minute later, he was sobbing.

He held his head in his hands, heaving and shaking. He couldn't stop the tears. His crying was loud and ugly, filled with anguish and self-loathing. She was his partner, his other half, the girl who had been through thick and thin with him, and now he was losing her. He was losing her and there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit, Lucy, don't leave me!" He shouted through his tears. "I'd do anything to take it back, do it again!  _Anything!_  I'll protect you this time, I swear. I won't let them get you. I'm so sorry, It's all my fault!"

"Do you know what happens when a celestial mage dies?" A quiet voice spoke up.

Natsu's sobs stopped, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before finally looking up from his hands.

"Lucy?" He choked. She was awake. They had told him she wouldn't wake up, but there she was. Her face pale, but a smile on it nonetheless. Ignoring his question, Lucy stared at the ceiling, and continued her story.

"They say that if a celestial wizard dies under the stars, her soul, her very  _being_  turns to stardust, and she lives eternally in the constellations. From the sky, she watches over all those she loved, and when her loved ones all pass, her spirit joins them in the afterlife."

Natsu's tears came back, but they were quiet ones this time. Just water running down his face, no sobs or snot or lack of air associated. Just tears.

He forced himself to smile at Lucy. "That's a wonderful story." He whispered.

Lucy turned her head on the pillow to look at him, her smile still radiated love, as it always had before.

"Take me stargazing, Natsu." She requested quietly, her voice attempting to mask a sadness she had been unable to hide from Natsu for a long time.

"You shouldn't be getting out of bed, weirdo." His voice was soft and quiet. His movements were cautious, as he reached over and tucked a golden piece of hair behind her ear.

"Please Natsu? As my last wish?" She pleaded.

Natsu sniffled, and gave in. He stood, and carefully picked up Lucy. She was much lighter than usual, and he shivered when he felt no magic coming off her whatsoever. Natsu's silent tears continued to come as he walked her through the empty guild, and out into the woods behind it. He found a clear spot, and laid Lucy down gently.

When she was settled, he laid down beside her. His tears came faster as he looked up and the constellations above him.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I never did learn all of their names." He apologized, gesturing to the stars spread above him.

Lucy simply smiled.

"I don't recall ever telling you that you needed too."

"You didn't, but, now I wish I did. If I had just taken the time to-"

"Shhh. Relax. Don't focus on regrets Natsu. Let's enjoy this together, okay?"

Natsu nodded and went quiet. Lucy reached out and intertwined their hands.

"I'll be joining the stars soon." She whispered.

"Do you have to go?" Natsu whimpered, already knowing the answer.

Once again, Lucy simply smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Natsu. You made my life worth living." Lucy turned to face Natsu. Reaching over, she wiped his tears with her thumb as they fell down his face.

"Don't cry, I'm not really leaving you. I'll always be watching from the stars."

Natsu broke down again, his sobs became loud as he pulled Lucy into him. Wrapping his arms around her and squeezing, wondering if he held on tight enough, maybe she would stay.

"I don't want you with the stars Lucy! I want you here, with me!" He buried his face in her hair, not caring if he got tears or snot in it. "I love you Lucy! I love you, and I'll never be able to stop loving you, wether your in the stars or in the afterlife or wherever. I'm never going to be able to forget you, so I'll never be able to stop loving you!"

"I love you too Natsu, I'll never stop loving you either, whats wrong with that?" Lucy whispered, rubbing her hands in circles on his back. His sobs died down again.

"I'll miss you." Natsu said into her hair.

"Whenever you do, just look up at the sky, and know that I'm up there, sending all of my love down to you, always and forever, until we meet again in the afterlife."

"Please stay Lucy."

"I wish I could." She pulled away from Natsu embrace, and only then did he realize she had been crying too. How pathetic it was that he was the one being comforted, when Lucy was the one dying.

Lucy's skin began to glow, golden light embracing her, and Natsu knew he didn't have much time left. He puller her in close, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss spread a sad warmth through his entire body. It was desperate, but also soft and gentle.

When the two broke apart, Natsu's smile was genuine, for the first time all night.

They laid there together, and this time, it was Natsu who reached for Lucy's hand. Lucy began glowing even brighter, but Natsu never looked away. He held her hand, gazing into her eyes, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. Both of them were crying, but that had stopped mattering a while ago.

"Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy whispered.

"Goodbye, Lucy Heartfilia."

Just like that, Lucy's eyes fluttered shut. From her chest, and small glowing ball of light, soon to be stardust, rose, and slowly drifted upwards.

From the light, a quiet voice sang.

_I'll always be watching over you, Natsu._

Natsu smiled.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for Nalu angst week 2018 on ff.net, but I felt like posting it here too. Maybe someday I'll get the rest of my angst week works on here too.
> 
> Those of you still waiting for IWGH, I promise you, it is coming, school is hell right now but I am trying my best, thank you all for being so patient with me. <3


End file.
